Is that so?
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Domon and George have a conversation on Rain's cooking skills. How will the Neo Frenchman react to the truth of the female counterpart of the Neo Japan fighter? *One Shot*


Is that so?

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He whimpered and pouted at the man before him. Giving him his most adorable expression that he could muster. "George..." he said cutely. "I'm hunnnngrrryy.." he whined.

"So go ask Ms. Rain to make you something to eat then." The ginger haired man stated without even so much as taking his eyes off his newspaper. "I'm sure she could fix you up something."

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" he looked at the man seriously. "I said I was hungry. Not suicidal."

"Oh please Domon, her cooking cannot be that bad." he rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Excuse me!" he appeared insulted. "Have you ever HAD Rain's cooking? No! But I have. And let me tell you, if I was given the choice between eatting rocks and Rain's cooking, i'd pick the rocks."

"Surely you are exaggerating. While i'm sure she's not a gormet cook, i'm also sure her food isn't so terrible that you'd pick rocks over her cooking." he folded his paper and placed it on his lap.

"I would so pay to see you even try to finish a tablespoon of her food." he stated bluntly. Then went back to pouting. "Come onnnn! It doesn't even have to be cooked food. I will totally be happy with fruit or raw vegetables."

"Your so heartless. Do you even consider Ms. Rain's feelings when she cooks for you?"

"Yes. Considering the only time she cooks is when she's mad at me. I'm fairly sure she considers it a punishment. Otherwise, she orders us food, or we do instant."

"You can't be serious." he looked surprised.

"I am. I think i've had just about every kind of take out in existence. Give or take a few things."

"Well then if it's such a problem. Why don't YOU cook?" he emphasized.

"Cause i'm lazzyy. And I don't feel like it. And...Rain has all my money." he gave him a sad face.

"Dare I ask why?" he smirked slightly.

"After I was jailed in Neo Russia, ya know when Nastasha was locking up gundam fighters, I sort of just grabbed that photo of mine, and left the money I had on me there. So since then, she doesn't let me hold any money because in the course of less than a month i'd been locked up twice."

"Twice? When was the other time?"

"It was when I first got to earth. I was nearly thrown in jail for being a gundam fighter...again...well...the first time." he averted his gaze for a moment. "After I got a pizza out of it though." he looked back at him and smiled.

"Somehow I feel like your not telling me the full story." he rolled his eyes again.

"I did so! Go ask Rain if you don't believe me!" he defended. "But feed me first if ya don't mind." he added after.

"Alright then Mr. Smarty. If Rain is such a terrible cook, how did she survive all these years huh?" he leered.

"Again. Take out. Lots and lots of take out." he stated bluntly.

"I still don't believe you."

"What's there to believe? Rain and I come from well to do families. Her mom died when she was little. Her father couldn't cook to save his life. Ninety-nine percent of the time if they got a home cooked meal, it was my mom who cooked it. And if they didn't have a home cooked meal, they ate out...Alot! Even when she was in college, she was on the full meal plan. My brother wasn't even on the full meal plan. And he can't cook worth a damn either. He can make eggs, toast, and cereal. But that's alot more than what Rain can make."

"Your really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes! What do you think i've been telling you all this time?" he threw his hands in the air for a moment, as he sighed.

"I thought you were trying to make some lame joke like Chibodee to be honest." he averted his gaze.

"Excuse me. But I do not joke where food is involved." he huffed as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm highly serious about food thank you. When it comes to food. I do not joke."

"How on earth did Master Asia feed you?" he got up.

"If it's edible, I am not picky." he smiled as he followed. "Your talking to a person who's eatten wild rabbit, deer, and I think some pigeons."

"You've eatten pigeons?" he turned around in horror. "That's disgusting!"

"It was cooked! And besides, don't go talking about it being disgusting when you eat raw quail eggs."

George pressed his lips tightly. Deciding it was better not to say anything about that particular subject at the moment. "Well in anycase follow me. I think Raymond has some leftovers from breakfast." he led the blackette to the kitchen and opened the refridgerator to see what was in there. Checking a few tupperwares to see what each had. "Why did you come to me by the way? Why not one of the others?"

"Chibodee eats out as much as Rain does. Sai Saici is training, and Argo is given prison food." he peeked into the tupperwares with him. Oooing whenever he found something that looked good to him.

"I see your point." he started eatting along with the blackette. Simply eatting out of the containers with a fork.

"Now who's the vagabond." Domon teased as he served himself some of the food on a plate to heat it.

"What can I say? I caught your lazy." he snickered.

"I doubt that." he shoved his plate into a nearby microwave. "Especially considering you actually knew where your kitchen was."

"What? Even I go to the kitchen from time to time for a snack. Is it really so shocking?"

"For you yes." he set the timer. "It's on par when Rain doesn't burn water."

"She's burned water?" he raised a brow.

"Yeap. I'm still trying to figure out how she's done it too. You'd be amazed at seeing water that was once clear, become black."

"She probably just tossed in something to make it black."

"Nope. I've watched her in the kitchen. Nothing was tossed into the pot."

"Maybe the pot wasn't clean?"

"Nope. It was right out of the dishwasher clean."

"...Your pulling my leg."

The sound of the microwave caught his attention for a moment. "You wish. Atleast if I was pulling your leg. It'd be more fun." he took his food out. Hissing since the plate was hot.

"No one can burn water. It's impossible."

"I used to think the same thing, until I saw Rain in the kitchen. I've already told her when we get a house. The kitchen is offlimits to her."

"Oh so your actually going to cook when you have your own place?"

"It's either that or starve, or loads of take out. And i'm personally not a huge fan of take out. I love my home cooked meals. I may not be as good as my mom. But i'm atleast better than my brother and Rain...and dad." he started to eat his food.

"Your mother was apparently the only one who could cook between the two houses huh?"

"More like the only one who could cook in a fifty mile radius." he took another bite of his food. "She taught me a few things when I was little. Basically she told me that even if it killed her, one of her kids would know how to cook without exploding the kitchen. She gave up on Kyoji. Basically my dad claimed him. And she claimed me. Whenever my dad or brother tried to teach me...manly...things.." he snickered. "...she'd have a fit, and tell them to back off."

"I suppose your mother always wanted a daughter?"

"Nah. She always said that was what Rain was for. She basically just wanted someone to be able to cook. She always loved the idea of cooking with one of her kids. I personally only did it, cause I got to eat while cooking with her." he drank some water. "It was a win, win in my opinion." he smiled.

"How is it that Ms. Rain is such a terrible cook then?"

"I dunno. I just know neither of her parents could cook to save their lives. But boy could her mom get the stain out of a white shirt like it wasn't there to begin with."

"I guess everyone had their own special talents."

"Nah...when you think about it my mom and I were the odd balls. Everyone else did something that deal with intellect on mechanics. My mom and I...we baked." he laughed.

"You fed all the smart people." he grinned.

"We did...though I guess if it wasn't for us they'd of starved so it worked out in the end...except that one time Kyoji and Rain exploded our kitchen. That month sucked."

"Do tell."

"They were trying to boil an egg."

"Don't you mean, an egg each?"

"No. I mean ONE.." he indicated with one finger. "...egg."

"And...?"

"Let's just say in the course of three minutes, that attempt to boil one egg, ended with us having to remodel the whole kitchen...and part of the living room."

"Ouch..." he laughed lightly. "I think i'm starting to understand why you scavage for food from time to time."

"Oie! I only do that when Rain forgets to leave me money." he pouted.

"How often is that?"

"Only about once every few months. Otherwise, I buy groceries, go vegan, or actually get off my butt and cook...or take out."

"Oh here you are Domon." Rain came into the kitchen holding a few bags of groceries. "I was wondering where you went off to." she noted his plate of food and scoffed. "Damn it Domon, I told you I was going to cook today. Couldn't you wait until then?"

"I was hungry now." he pouted. "The last time I ate was at five am. And you didn't leave me any money for lunch." he gave her his most pathetic look.

"Oh please, you've gone alot longer than that without food." she started unbaging the items.

"Pardon me Ms. Rain, but might I inquire what you are doing?" he looked puzzled.

"Oh i'm sorry. I asked Raymond if I could borrow your kitchen to cook dinner. Don't worry i'll make enough for everyone. Just wait a bit and it'll be ready."

"What are you making?" he inquired.

"I'm thinking spagetti." she took out the ingredients. "With some garlic bread, and a nice bottle of wine."

Domon grabbed the phone off the hook. "What's the number to that italian restaurant again? I think they do take out." he looked as though he was getting ready to dial.

"Domon, you jerk!" she put her hands on her hips. "I won't have you insulting me!" she snatched the phone. "I'm going to make a perfectly good meal, and you'll be the one who'll have to eat crow!"

"I've had crow. It's good with honey mustard." he responded.

"Get out so I can start cooking you ass!" she pointed to the door.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" he grabbed his plate and left quickly, with George following him.

"I must say that was exceedingly rude of you." George looked at him with distaste.

"Say that to me in two minutes when you have to explain to your country how the kitchen of your gundam hanger exploded." he drank his water and sat down. No later than two minutes, was there a loud explosion. George looked horrorfied while Domon simply grabbed a cordless phone. Rain came out of the kitchen, completely black from head to toe. Coughing a few times here and there and walking over to her male companion, who was looking at her with a large grin on his face and offering her the phone.

"What was the number to that italian restaurant again?" she grabbed the phone and sighed in defeat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I know this probably wasn't very interesting. But this came from a conversation I had with alongcameaspider on deviantart. xD Actually we've had many convos on G Gundam. This is just one of the ones that was shorter and I was able to type up quickly as a fanfic. LOL. Though I do have others i've been working on and will post later. =3 On one of the fics, alongcameaspider may do a drawing based on that fic, and i'll let you guys know which fic that is. XD When it's posted anyway. LOL._

_Anyway I hope you guys liked this fic. Soon I will probably be posting a chapter fic. So i'll cross my fingers to get some input as I know there aren't many G Gundam fans who review. Though reviews, and comments are appreciated =3._


End file.
